Sugar Coincidental
by Kiko9977
Summary: i fall coincidental on you. I try to stop it, but i can not. And here i'm, surrender to feel the sensation, sweet like a ton of sugar pour me down in to your fascination- It's my first Shounen ai or Yaoi story :D *yehet full of OOCness :D / Pair : KrisTao / TaoRis / KT / Length : Oneshoot / Read and Review please :D


.

 **Sugar Coincidental**

.

Romance, Drama, A Little Bit Humor, Full of OOCness

It's my first Shounen ai or Yaoi story :D *yehet~

Rate : T

Cast : Wu Yi Fan, Huang Zi Tao and Other

Pair : KrisTao / TaoRis

Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa

Length : Oneshoot

.

.

- _i fall coincidental on you. I try to stop it, but i can not. And here i'm, surrender to feel the sensation, sweet like a ton of sugar pour me down in to your fascination_ -

.

.

* * *

Manhattan, kota tersibuk di New York, dimana orang-orang berlalu lalang hampir di tiap sisi-sisi jalan besar. Saling tidak mempedulikan karena terlalu sibuk dengan pemikirannya masing-masing.

Langkah kaki yang terdengar keras menggema di sepanjang salah satu gang kecil di kota Manhattan. Wajar saja karena jalan kecil itu terlihat sangat sepi. Tampak seorang pemuda tinggi tengah menggendong tas kertas yang berisi beberapa bahan makanan sehari-harinya.

"ah sial" pekiknya tertahan.

Buah apel semerah darah yang letaknya berada di bagian atas kantung belanjaannya terjatuh karena langkahnya yang terburu-buru. Buah apelnya jatuh menggelinding dan tepat berhenti di ujung gang dan di ujung sepatu _converse_ hitam seorang pria.

Tanpa mempedulikan pria itu, pemuda tinggi itu sedikit mempercepat langkahnya. Saat hendak berjongkok untuk mengambil apel merahnya, gerakannya terhenti setelah mendengar suara berat khas seorang pria.

"panda?" tanya pria tersebut saat melihat pemuda yang hendak mengambil buah apel yang berada di ujung sepatunya.

Yah ngomong-ngomong pemuda itu memang terlihat seperti panda. Ah tidak, mungkin terlihat seperti kucing? Bagaimana tidak, kantung mata yang berwarna hitam menghiasi kelopak bawah matanya dan bentuk bibir yang sewarna peach terukir manis dengan lekukan bagaikan bibir kucing seperti dalam manga kesukaan pemuda panda itu.

"eh maaf?" tanyanya sambil mendonggakkan kepala menatap pria yang dengan seenak jidatnya mengatainya panda. "apa kau baru saja mengejekku Tuan?" tanyanya lagi dengan penekanan diujung kalimatnya.

"ah tidak maafkan aku, tapi yah kau terlihat seperti panda" katanya dengan menampilkan senyuman hangatnya, tidak bermaksud untuk mengejek. Ah sebenarnya tidak juga sih.

Sambil memungut buah apelnya, pemuda tinggi yang dikatai panda itu pun berdiri dan menggembungkan pipi empuknya sambil mengerucutkan bibir kucing yang terlihat semakin menggugah selera pria yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya untuk menyicipinya sedikit.

"permintaan maafmu diterima Tuan, tetapi aku punya nama" katanya semakin menampilkan wajah cemberutnya.

Ah berhentilah panda, pria itu tidak akan menyicipimu melainkan langsung menerkammu. Tidakkah kau lihat senyum hangatnya yang telah berubah menjadi seringaian?

"benarkah? Kalau begitu katakan namamu panda"

"namaku Huang Zi Tao, orang-orang biasanya memanggilku Tao" katanya sambil tersenyum cerah dan semakin cerah ketika melihat buah apel yang berada di tangannya tidak rusak sama sekali.

"apa kau tidak keberatan menggendong kantung itu? Aku bisa membantumu asal kau tau" pria itu berkata demikian karena Tao sesekali memperbaiki kantung kertas belanjaan yang berada dalam gendongannya.

"ah tidak usah Tuan..."

"Wu Yi Fan, atau bisa kau panggil Kris"

"ah tidak usah Tuan Kris, aku..."

"cukup Kris" potong Kris cepat.

"ah baiklah Kris _ge_ , aku bisa..."

"wow apa kau berasal dari Cina juga Tao? _Gege_? Umurmu sekarang berapa Tao?" tanya Kris cepat dan kembali memotong kalimat Tao.

"STOP!" nampak air muka Tao yang mulai sedikit frustasi akibat Kris yang terlalu sering memotong ucapannya.

"Kau!" Tao mengacungkan jari telunjukknya tepat di depan hidung mancung Kris, membuat pria yang beberapa senti lebih tinggi dari Tao itupun memundurkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Berhentilah memotong kalimat orang lain! dan pertanyaanmu terlalu banyak, aku lelah Kris _ge_!" kata Tao sambil menurunkan jarinya dan menekankan di setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut manisnya itu. Ah maafkan author.

"aku berasal dari Cina, umurku 21 tahun ini, aku tidak perlu bantuanmu, tapi terima kasih sudah menawariku dan aku duluan Kris _ge_ " kata Tao final.

Tao pun membungkukkan sedikit badannya dan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah sekarang Kris berdiri. Tetapi belum jauh dia berjalan, Tao kembali berbalik ke arah Kris.

"Kris _ge_!" panggilnya.

Kris membalikkan badannya dan mendapati senyum manis dan hangat dari Tao.

"terima kasih untuk tidak menginjak buah apelku"

Tao pun berbalik kembali ke arah tujuannya, yaitu pulang ke apartemennya. Meninggalkan Kris yang masih menatap lurus ke arah punggungnya yang semakin berjalan menjauh masuk ke dalam kerumunan orang yang sedang berjalan kaki pula. Tao sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana detakkan jantung Kris yang mulai menggila akibat senyum manis dan hangatnya tadi.

"tidak sia-sia aku ke Manhattan" Kris bergumam sambil memegang dadanya. Menikmati gemuruh aneh dari dalamnya. Gemuruh yang menyenangkan dan menenangkan.

"untuk melarikan diri dari calon 'istriku', calon pendamping hidupku" gumamnya miris sambil terkekeh pelan dan masih menatap kerumunan orang-orang yang telah berhasil menelan keberadaan Tao dari hadapannya.

Kris merogoh saku samping dari tas ransel yang ia sampirkan di bahu kirinya dan mengeluarkan _handphone_ nya. Nampak ia tengah mencari nama seseorang di dalam kontaknya. Setelah menemukan yang ia cari, tanpa berpikir apapun ia langsung menekan call pada layar handphonenya. Tidak perlu menunggu lama, suara halus si penerima telepon mulai terdengar.

"halo kamu di mana sayang?" tanya si penerima dengan suara yang terdengar sangat khawatir.

"aku sedang berada di tempat yang seharusnya" kata Kris sambil terkekeh pelan.

"aku serius! Kamu di mana?" tanyanya lagi dengan penekanan di setiap pertanyaanya.

"hentikan semuanya" kata Kris serius

"maksud kamu apa sayang?"

"aku mau semuanya dihentikan mulai sekarang"

"maksud..."

"aku mau hentikan semua tentang perjodohan ini" potong Kris cepat. Ah sepertinya pria tampan kita satu ini benar-benar memiliki sopan santun yang buruk.

"apa kau bodoh hah!" si penerima telepon sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya yang sepertinya sudah memuncak karena perkataan Kris. Suara halusnya saat pertama kali berbicara dengan Kris telah lenyap entah ke mana.

"Ya, aku bodoh karena sudah jatuh cinta padanya" Kris tersenyum tulus saat berkata seperti itu. Dan yah sepertinya dia tengah memutar kembali memorinya tentang Huang Zi Tao, pemuda yang baru beberapa menit lalu ia temui.

"Katakan kau di mana? Dan aku akan datang untuk mencekikmu karena telah mempermalukanku! Dan apa maksudmu lagi dengan jatuh cinta dengannya?!" si penerima telepon berteriak cukup kencang dari seberang sana, menyebabkan Kris harus sedkit menjauhkan handphone dari telinganya

Sepertinya Kris berada dalam masalah yang amat sangat mengancam nyawanya sekarang. Mulailah berdoa Kris agar kau tidak ditemukan.

"aku berada di Manhattan" jawab Kris mantap tanpa ada sedikit pun keraguan dari nada bicaranya akibat mendengar ancaman berbahaya yang tadi dilontarkan si penerima telepon.

"dan baru saja menemukan Huang Zi Tao, _mom_ " Kris terkekeh pelan sekali lagi.

 _Mom?_ , yah benar itu _mommy_ dari Kris, orang-orang biasa memanggilnya hormat dengan sebutan nyonya Wu a.k.a Wu Hee Chul.

"yak! Anak bodoh, lalu kenapa kau mau membatalkan semuanya hah!" bentak nyonya Wu keras.

"aku membatalkannya karena aku akan langsung menikahinya _mom_ " Kris memohon sambil memukul dahinya, mengapa _mommy_ nya tidak cepat tanggap dengan keadaanya sih.

"ah..." akhirnya nyonya Wu menyadari keadaan yang sebenarnya. "baiklah, tapi pulanglah cepat anak nakal, besok akan ada pertemuan mengenai pembatalan perjodohanmu sekaligus membicarakan pernikahan yang kau inginkan itu" lanjut nyonya Wu lagi. Nada suaranya sudah mulai terdengar tenang.

"baik _mom_ " Kris pun menyudahi panggilannya.

Kris memasukkan kembali _handphone_ nya ke dalam saku ranselnya, dan mulai berjalan ke arah kerumunan orang. Berjalan menuju ke arah gedung apartemen yang sudah ia ketahui sejak lama alamatnya semenjak ia mulai di jodohkan dengan pria cantiknya.

Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Huang Zi Tao.

Oh, atau bisa kita bilang dengan Wu Zi Tao karena sepertinya Kris benar-benar akan mempercepat pernikahan mereka.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Bagaimana dengan cerita yang satu ini, by the way cerita ini aku ketik dalam waktu sejam aja, jadi mohon maaf kalau banyak typo.. aku rasa typo itu manusiawi deh, iyakan? iyadong *maksa banget* :D  
semoga aku nggak kemalaman banget mostingnya kekekeke dan berakhir tanpa ada satupun reader *hikseu :'D

Read and Review please~~

hampir lupa..  
makasih buat yang udah baca story debut aku :D *deep bow*  
makasih banyak juga buat Skylar Otsu, Aiko Vallery, LVenge, Miku Onekawa, kalian reviewer pertama aku :'D *terharu banget*  
by the way cerita aku yang pertama itu emang beneran END lho :D *deep bow again*

see you in the next story... Bubyee~


End file.
